Me abrasas y yo te abrazo
by Souru
Summary: El se moria y ella lo necesitaba, no podian vivir el uno sin el otro y se dan cuenta de eso-Narusaku oneshot con POV Naruto y Sakura
1. Me abrasas y yo te abrazo

Hola, solo quiero agradercer para los que estan leyendo, porfavor, si lo leen ponganme un review, diganme que les parecio y no olviden checar la version Sakura(agregada en un rato)

disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece...aun...

Perdon por los horrores ortográficos XD soy malo en ortorafía tenganme paciencia

* * *

Estoy tirado en el piso, frió, perdiendo mi sangre sin parar la herida. No es que no pueda parar mi herida, porque se que el demonio que tengo dentro de mi, ese que me ha causado tantos problemas pero a la vez me ha salvado de muchas situaciones, podría darme un poco de su chakra y sanar la herida. Pero no, no la quiero sanar, porque se que así no tendré que enfrentarme a ti, Sakura.

Ahí esta tu preciado premio, tu caballero de armadura brillante, tu Sasuke, ahí te lo deje, inconciente. No tiene peligro alguno, no le hice ninguna herida grave, se que no me perdonarías por eso…ni yo lo haría. Él es mi mejor amigo y siempre lo será, prefiero miles de veces salvarle la vida a él que la mía. Ese ultimo ataque lo pude haber evitado, pero no hubiera podido haberlo dejado inconciente si lo esquivaba. No quería matarle, ya que así incumpliría mi promesa hacia ti y hacia mi mismo.

Te indico que ahí está, tirado, pero tú no vas por él. Te queda ahí llorando por mí. No vale la pena llorar por mi. Te digo que esta en peligro de muerte aunque yo mismo se que no lo esta, sólo quiero que vallas por él, que te necesita. Pero en realidad yo te necesito mucho más que él. No por la herida en mi pecho, sino por la herida en mi corazón. No, tú no eres la responsable, Sakura, ese soy yo, fue mi regla auto impuesta, una regla que no me puedo permitir romper, esa en la que acepto que no puedo ser yo quien te quite el sueño ni el que te quite el aliento. No quiero romperla, porque se que Sasuke es el que hace eso. Muchas veces quise romper esa regla, muchas veces quise verte como algo más que una amiga. Pero no, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte.

Te vuelvo a pedir que vallas con él, pero tú no vas. ¿Por qué no vas? Tú y yo lo hemos estado buscando. Lo logramos, quiero que vallas con él. No quiero seguirte viendo llorando. No quiero que intentes hacer algo para sanarme, primer ve por Sasuke, yo no importo ya, mi vida solo estaba hecha para salvarlo y traértelo. Pero aún así sigues aquí, y me abrasas y lloras. Odio que llores, odio verte triste, por eso quería traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Pero ahora que esta ahí ¿porque estas triste? No llores por mí. Mi vida no vale nada ya. Tantas veces que los aldeanos me querían ver muerto, imagínate a cuantos haré feliz.

Pero…parece que a ti no te hace feliz…¿Por qué? ¿Ahora porque importo yo tanto? Me sigues abrasando y llorando, y dices cosas que no logro entender. Creo que la herida por fin comienza a matarme por completo. Empiezo a ver borroso y ya no siento casi nada, solo siento tu abraso. Ese abraso que siempre añoré pero nunca busque. Siempre quise sentir al menos un roce sensible tuyo, pero me lo negaba siempre, eso sería romper mi regla.

Parece que ya dejaste de hablar, o mis oídos simplemente ya no funcionan. Falta poco para poder sentir la paz. Pero aun siento tu abrazo, y también empiezo a sentir unas gotas de lluvia. La lluvia empieza a caer y a caer…no siento mucho, pero si siento algunas frías gotas que caen y resbalan en mi rostro.

Y justo cuando ya estaba listo para irme escucho que me dices algo. No lo entiendo al principio, mis sentidos están falleciendo y no escucho bien…pero…lo repites y esta vez si entendí…esas palabras que nunca escucharía de ti…no lo creo, se que no lo dijiste, se que mi cerebro causo una alucinación a causa de mi lecho de muerte…pero lo vuelves a repetir

"Te amo, Naruto"

Entonces comprendo que no es una alucinación.

Llega la oscuridad, ya no siento las gotas de lluvia, ni tu abraso, al menos tendre como ultimo recuerdo un abrazo cariñoso de tu parte en el que me dijiste lo que quise escuchar siempre de ti pero nunca pensé que lo harías.

Todo esta oscuro y no hay nada mas, y poco a poco pierda la conciencia…

…Siento calor…¿Esto es mi muerte?...siempre pensé que la muerte sería fría y horrorosa, pero siento un calor en mi pecho y peso en todo mi cuerpo.

Empiezo a escuchar la voz de un angel

"por favor Naruto…despierta"

Y me quedo sumergido en la oscuridad, no puedo encontrar a la dueña de esa voz tan angelical.

"Naruto…despierta"

Escucho que su voz esta muy agitada y temblorosa. Parece que quiere llorar. Entonces abro los ojos. Ahí estas tú, llorando sobre mi. No quiero que llores. No por mí.

Entonces te das cuenta que estoy despierto.

"NARUTO!!"

Me abrasas, me abrasas tan fuerte que me asfixio. Te hago señas para decirte que te sueltes. Aflojas el abraso pero no dejas de abrasarme.

"Gracias a Dios, Naruto…pensé que…pensé que no ibas a despertar"

Pero yo solo puedo preguntar algo

"¿Donde esta Sasuke?" Te pregunto con una voz un poco indiferente

"Él esta bien" me aseguras "Pero solo importas tu, casi no sobrevives…y…pensé que podría perderte"

Y lagrimas empiezan a salir de tus ojos.

"¿tienes miedo a perderme?"Pregunte con inseguridad

"Si, Naruto, te amo, no quiero perderte nunca, no quiero que te vallas de mi lado por favor"

Entonces me besas, un beso rápido que me impresiono, pero correspondí en cuanto el shock se alejo. Fue tierno y dulce ese beso. Te separas de mi y lo unico que puedo decirte es

"Si eso quieres así será"

Entonces te dedico una sonrisa, una sonrisa que demuestra felicidad y cariño hacia ti

"Prométemelo" me dices

"Te lo prometo, Sakura-chan, una promesa de por vida" Y te beso en la frente.

Entonces me abrasas y nos quedamos ahí, abrasados, sintiéndonos unidos y cercanos, sintiendo el calor de los dos sobre nuestros cuerpos.


	2. Te abrazo y tu me abrasas

Aqui la de POV Sakura, espero les guste D

disclaimer: Naruto sigue sin pertenecerme ¬¬

de nuevo, perdon por los horrores ortográficos XP

* * *

¿Por qué?... ¿Porque siempre soy tan inútil? ¿Porque siempre tengo que observar yo sin poder hacer nada? ¿Es que acaso yo no puedo ayudarte nunca Naruto? Siempre andas cuidando de mí, pero yo de ti, solo puedo hacer las cosas más tontas. Si, yo siempre lo he sabido, para ti solo soy un estorbo. Ahora mismo te veo a ti tirado en el suelo, con una herida demasiado grave. No puedo hacer nada mas que mirarte sufrir, y ¿Por qué? ¿Por rescatar a Sasuke?

¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por rescatar a Sasuke, Naruto? ¿Será que quieres cumplir tu promesa que me hiciste hace ya 3 años? No me importa ya que la cumplas, si al cumplir esa promesa mueres no puedo permitir que la cumplas. Naruto, sin ti no se que haría, desde que se fue Sasuke, tú solo has tratado de animarme, incluso antes de que él se fuera, yo sabía que el haría algo así, pero tu me aseguraste que no lo haría, y eso me hizo sentir segura, feliz, de una forma la cual nunca había estado

Me dices que valla por Sasuke. No, Naruto, ahora solo importas tú. Mis lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos, no puedo permitir verte así sabiendo que es por mi culpa. Por ser tan débil no pude salvarte. No puedo dejar de llorar, es que no sabría que hacer sin ti ahora, sin ti mi mundo se colapsaría porque tú has sido mi único soporte, la única persona que ha vivido este largo y doloroso trayecto junto a mí. Siempre pensé que amaba a Sasuke y lo andaba divulgando por todas las calles de Konoha…que tonta… y sabía que yo te gustaba, pero siempre te trate mal, siempre te desprecie y maltrate. Perdón Naruto, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir tanto, perdón por todo insulto que te dije y todo desprecio que te tenia, perdón por…perdón por no haberte amado a su debido tiempo.

Me dices de nuevo que valla por Sasuke. Pero no voy a ir, no voy a ir con él que te hizo esto, ahora solo quiero estar contigo. No puedo parar de llorar, se que todo esto es por mi culpa, y ahora solo puedo observar. Naruto, ¿porque tú siempre te tienes que preocupar por los demás? Tú eres el que necesita más ayuda en este momento y tú me pides que valla con Sasuke. No, no puedo ir ni quiero ir con él. No puedo dejarte aquí tirado, no a ti que siempre me ayudas, no voy a dejar de ayudarte. No puedo dejar de llorar, no puedo porque simplemente no te quiero perder Naruto. Te doy un fuerte abrazo, sin parar de llorar, y te digo cuanto importas para mí, te digo que no quiero que te vallas y que eres la persona que mas me importa

Las gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer en mi espalda, y las gotas se empiezan a mezclar con mis lágrimas. No dejo de abrazarte, no, no te puedo soltar Naruto porque yo…yo te amo. Sí, te amo, amo tu sonrisa, amo tu carácter, amo tu forma de ser, amo todo tu ser. Yo tan tonta de nunca admitirlo, nunca admití que te amaba, pero es cierto, te amo, con toda mi alma y todo mi ser.

-yo te amo Naruto, no me dejes por favor. Te amo. Te amo, Naruto

Parece que me escuchas, aunque parece que estas ya muriéndote pero no quiero soltarte. Tu cuerpo cada vez se pone más frío y frío y te siento cada vez más y más lejos. No, por favor no, no te vallas Naruto.

Entonces te suelto porque sé que si no actúo rápido te perderé para siempre. Y te empiezo a aplicar jutsus médicos hasta que sane la herida…

…

Por favor no te vallas, por favor no mueras, que sin ti no soy nada.

Llevas un día en el hospital sin despertar. Estoy sentada al lado tuyo viéndote sufrir horriblemente, pero la que sufro es yo, sufro horriblemente porque no puedo soportar saber que tal vez no despertaras nunca. Y no puedo evitar abrazarte

-por favor Naruto…despierta

Nada

-Naruto…despierta

No puedo evitar tener ganar de llorar, quiero llorar porque se que puedo perderte y en poco no resisto y empiezo a llorar.

Pero…siento algo moviéndose…será que…sí es…veo tu mirada azul cielo que tanto amo y no puedo evitar gritar

-¡¡NARUTO!!

Y te abrazo, demasiado fuerte. Me indicas que te estoy asfixiando y suelto un poco pero no te suelto a ti

-Gracias a Dios, Naruto…pensé que…pensé que no ibas a despertar

Pero tú respondes con una pregunta

-¿Donde está Sasuke?

-Él esta bien- te aseguro - Pero solo importas tu, casi no sobrevives…y…pensé que podría perderte

Mis ojos se empiezan a volver llorosos, el tan solo pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasar me hace derrumbarme

-¿Tienes miedo a perderme?

-Si, Naruto, te amo, no quiero perderte nunca, no quiero que te vallas de mi lado por favor

Y después de decirte eso te beso, un beso el cual expresa mis sentimientos hacia ti. Tú te sorprendes pero me correspondes poco después. Fue un tierno y dulce beso. Y nos separamos y tu me dices:

-Si eso quieres así será

Me dedicas una sonrisa, una sonrisa de afecto y cariño, una sonrisa que amo. Pero no puedo fiarme de sólo eso, me lo tienes que prometer

-Prométemelo- te digo-

-Te lo prometo Sakura-chan, una promesa de por vida- me dices y me das un beso en la frente

Entonces te abrazo y nos quedamos en silencio, abrazados sin que nadie pueda separarnos.


End file.
